vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145015-game-is-a-ticking-time-bomb
Content ---- ---- ---- That could be a multi-boxer, but i do agree with everything else you said regarding bots | |} ---- No. Just No. Captcha is the most horrendous annoyance you can put on people. And most Captcha systems can be bypassed by a decently programmed bot anyway. Just give them no reason to use bots, which means staying away from dodgy sites and goldsellers. A.k.a don't be lazy | |} ---- This could just be someone multi boxing. As far as I know it's not against the ToS. Edit: Darn Jvjd and her quickness :P Edited October 23, 2015 by Khandi | |} ---- ---- ---- I and many others have reported the bots in the lower tier bgs and a week in they are still there the same names | |} ---- ---- I know they can be bypassed, but there's has to be some form of checking involved that can stop a bot and not hinder people. Oh and if people have the option to take an easier path, even if it's illegal, they will do it, cause it's the internet. | |} ---- report them, carbine is generally very good at banning them ... They did not exist before f2p | |} ---- That is simply not true. They were here since first week of launch, in fact they infested the game so much that by month 3 you could see bots teleporting to resource nodes The fact that they left when the game became less popular does not mean they didn't exist, there just wasn't any profit. Edited October 23, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- How did someone steal your kills? Mobs in Wildstar are open tag. | |} ---- aka did not exist for like 12 months before f2p .... | |} ---- uninformed people are uninformed | |} ---- ---- Bots are the reason we have level-locked resource nodes. They would take level 3 toons into Malgrave and swarm every resource node in the zone for days. Eventually, the "solution" was to make life harder for legitimate players. We also had the scum-kings at HonorBuddy selling the same kinds of hacks here that made them Public Enemy Number One at Blizzard. But as I said elsewhere, these are gold farmers using basic scripts to "earn money" that they hope to sell back to unscrupulous players. Sadly, Oli's advice to just not use those services will fall on the deaf ears of the losers who feel the need to avail themselves of such tactics. If these were "real players" running bot-scripting in battlegrounds, they would have actual names, not crap like NPUHIJONFBITUFOA and jlhaihdtrhlcnayr. | |} ---- Hey now! What's a good interwebz post without massive amounts of hyperbole? | |} ---- Funny I haven't noticed rampant botting in a lot of the other games that I've played (MMO's included). But by all means, keep giving Carbine a free pass on this. It was a huge issue that plagued the game during P2P and I really can't believe it's happening again. It's frustrating. | |} ---- just type gold buy and the mmo you played on google, count how many "services" you can find for it ;). Just because you didn't see them in the game when you played doesn't mean they don't exist. The only games that are bot free are the ones where you simply can't trade with other players, like Hearthstone. Edited October 23, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- Why can't you believe it? You do realize that botters spend EVERY WAKING MOMENT scripting new, better programs in order to defeat whatever counter-measures have been arrayed against them. Carbine is a small studio and very likely doesn't have a full-time, always-on bot-busting programmer dedicated to scouring the dark under-belly of the internet for clues as to what the bot-scripters are planning next. I'm not giving a "free pass" but neither can you rightfully blame *any* studio for the ill-actions of criminals. Carbine has beaten them before, but it does take time. Programming takes time. Mass bans take time. Decoding whatever new hacks are being run takes time. I realize it's frustrating, but come on, it's not like Carbine went out and invited these people to come in and play for free with no barriers to setting up accounts and no plan on how to combat this when it happened ... Oh. Wait. | |} ---- Not even Hearthsone or HoS are bot free. Anyway yes, bots are a problem but isn't something that can be fixed from one day to another. | |} ---- Well if they can't trade their gold they can't earn money, that's what i meant, if they wanna bot a game where they can't trade their stuff fine by me. Edited October 23, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- without knowing whcih mmo's you have played i can only guess, but i am going to have to say that you haven't been looking. here are the search results for bots in 4 big mmo's swtor http://www.swtor.com/community/search.php?searchid=165319 rift http://forums.riftgame.com/search.php?searchid=11062995 tsw https://forums.thesecretworld.com/search.php?searchid=602178 ffxiv http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxiv/search.php?searchid=38535344 go to whichever you are playing and do the same, and post it here. bots are a big problem in most online games. as tex and others have said, the people that use them are constantly making better and smarter ones to get around the securtiy the developers create. if you know of an easier way, by all means post it and help solve the problem | |} ---- Rofl you must not play many MMOs then. Every MMO from F2P to P2P i have played has been rampant with bots of all sorts. Edit: Keeping in mind at times the botting can be less noticable but still happens. Not that I give Carbine a free pass or anything, but i don't see anyone crying about the issue coming up with some master code or solution to stop it. Edited October 23, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- This is some nonsense right here. The number of "services" that a Google search yields has nearly no correlation at all to the amount of bots or gold farmers that would exist in a game. Competent developers (dealing with larger player bases even) have figured out ways to mitigate the flood. There is no reason Carbine should get a pass for not doing anything about it because "bots/gold farmers might exist in other games because their services show up in a Google search so it's ok if they're in this game ruining BG's and chat". Stop it. | |} ---- What do you mean there is no correlation? The fact that this is basically an industry is proof enough that there are talented people that will do everything they can to offer better services in mmorpg's that the current owners can't. In this case it's gold,resources,characters even. Don't outright ignore that those exist. They did try to stop the bots, like tex said, they did it in a way that sadly hindered us as well, to be perfectly honest, i'm not sure what they can even do to stop botting since the game not only allows addons but has no real restriction on anything in-game (apart from level restriction which is easily overcome). There is no magic code that will stop them, because any code they implement will just be broken by whoever is behind the bots, this would require a constant change of code. | |} ---- I can tell you what they can do to stop the botting. Have a chat with ArenaNet or Bilzzard, see how they did it. They seem to have this "magic code" you're talking about. I've never once been in a BG, or sPvP match where I was the only human player. In Wildstar? Happens all the time. | |} ---- Only thing Blizzard does to bots is run automated systems against them. That's it. | |} ---- Oh is that it? Well forget the whole thing then, let all the bots in! I, for one, welcome our new bg farming bot overlords! | |} ---- My true opinion of HonorBuddy and the people who created it would get me (1) banned from this forum for language, or (2) have my post as nothing but a series of *cupcakes* one after another. I hate botters. Gods, do I ever hate botters. Checked the HB forums, it seems Blizzard is not only still banning over it, but that they might have gone as far as to convert some of the May 2015 six month bans to permanent bans. If that's true: good. Edited October 23, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There's quite a bit of bots in low level LoL matches. I think a lot of games solve the bot issues is by banning them before they get to higher level brackets. I can't really say anything about other MMOs because Wildstar is pretty much the only one I play. Edited October 23, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- Lies, terrible lies. We had this exact same issue last year. BG's were filled with bots, we had thread after thread complaining about them. | |} ---- ---- ---- You'll learn right about the time you get into a BG and the rest of your team is running into walls and firing off abilities at random | |} ---- Bots help me make my first CREDD, they would AH ore for WAY less then vender.... I would spend all day buying and vendering stuff. | |} ---- The problem with banning bots is it's akin to playing whack-a-mole. Since the game is F2P, it doesn't take much effort to just create a new account and get right back to botting. That's why you usually see bans happen in waves in F2P games. It may look like a developer is doing nothing, but part of combating bots is understanding how they work so effective tools can be created. It's not just about getting rid of bots, but making it difficult for someone to use bots in the first place. Not only that, but a lot of times it's also about targeting the players that are benefiting from their actions. By tracking bots and seeing where their money goes, they can cast a wider net and get rid of the gold buyers along with the gold sellers. It just sucks for us in the meanwhile, so hopefully they have something in the works that will be implemented soon. | |} ----